ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Cep-Kamuy
Category:Notorious Monsters Soloable by: DNC/NIN and very easy fight http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ga6lgr_52-U *Our group consisted of WHM(me), SAM, BLU, THF, RDM, DRG. We got this NM down to about 10% before we gave up/died. Throughout the battle, the ability Seismic Tail which wiped out our SAM and DRG with one blow (it seemed). The THF then began to Blink tanked it and the RDM went and raised the SAM and DRG. The BLU would use Headbutt and it would appear to stun the NM while doing one of it's Seismic Tail. They rested while the WHM cured the THF and BLU who were both keeping themselves alive with Shadows. Hypnotize would catch them every so often and would have to be wakened up with a cure, what you'd normally do. As the fight progressed, Leeching Current seemed to eat through shadows and drain hp from the person who held hate at the time and seemed to double the intake of the hp for the mob (needs testing). When things started looking grim, our RDM used Gravity and to our happiness, it worked and he began to kite the NM around in the large area by the Battraps. Beware where you rest near them, a VNM spawns if you hold the abyssite. As out RDM kited the NM, it would go to use it's Hypnotize but it seemed to miss, therefore leading us to beleive that you can avoid if you turn around in time. It seems also that this NM may rage after a certain point, we fought this nm for a good hour plus, had a few leave and get stones and reenter. Kiori/Cerberus Yourfallen 08:16, September 22, 2010 (UTC) *Our group had Pup (blm setup), 3x Blm, Blu and Ranger. We basically kept grav on (no resists), and simple did a kite>nuke/rattk strat. Had no problems at all with one caveat: Keep ss/blink on, as the tp groundstrike like move "Seismic Tail" will one-shot ppl (near 2k dmg unbuffed).--Endlesspath 00:29, September 26, 2010 (UTC) *Trioable by BLM/RDM, SCH/RDM, THF (for Treasure Hunter). Easily soloable by BLM SCH RDM utilising Gravity and Bind which stick no problem. Simply kite and blast away HP. Beware of Leeching Current and Seismic Tail which can one-shot you (even with 1.5~2k HP). Both TP moves have some range on (11"~15"). Pathing of Orobon is terrible by puktraps (which do not aggro); he tends to move in a squiggle rather than straight to you. Add gravity/bind to the mix and he's really easy; though don't get too cocky else TP moves will one-shot you. *Soloable by BLU/NIN using Magnetite Cloud and long-range spells such as Cannonball and Blazing Bound.--Car.Masenko 08:23, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :*I don't know if this is the case. Went soloing him and at about 70% I started to see him building resistance to Bind and Gravity. By this point Bind would sometimes last for seconds. *Leeching Current Seems to not be conal like the page says. This seems to be a decent ranged AOE move. It can also hit for well over 2k as it it me for 2465. *Have to agree with Leeching Current being AoE and not conal, as it 1 shot my avatar who was behind him on multiple occasions. **Leeching Current is also modified to work at much greater range. Hit me at almost 19 yalms away as if I was standing right next to it. *This nm is soloable by multiple jobs. Rdm, or /rdm for gravity is very effective. /nin is not necessarily required for Rdm, as he will not hit you at all. If you get hit by Leeching Current cancel your content id's. --Vince 05:54, October 10, 2010 (UTC). **This NM is indeed soloable by RDM with any sub or by a mage sub RDM. I would say if you go RDM, sub WHM as you will probably need the RR as leeching current has a very very large range and is 100% AoE. A fully buffed RDM will take ~1506dmg if hit by leeching current which will drop you dead or to < 100hp unless you use one of the HP+ atmas. But ya, it's a simple fight other than leeching current - standard kite-nuke-DoT method. Also, though it is obvious... just pop while under the effect of sneak to avoid aggro from the little orobons as the NM cannot catch up to you if you just keep running (even without mov+ gear/atma).--Froggis 11:58, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ***You can also come as RDM/SMN if you wish and just pay for a pet to cut down on that damage, given you have Refresh II and the 5 MP atma. --Furballcat 10:17, October 31, 2010 (UTC) **You both appear to be missing the point: Leeching Current is irrelevant as the range is minimal, if you can't position yourself to outrun such a slow tp move then you either need to upgrade your computer or reconsider your playstyle. --Vince 00:31, November 4, 2010 (UTC). *Easily duoable by monk/nin and rdm/whatever. Beware of hypnotic lamp resetting hate and grav kite nuke if the rdm starts getting hate. *Hilariously easy for BLU85/NIN42, BLM80/RDM40, and RDM80/NIN40. BLM and RDM applied DoTs and nukes, BLU was on primary grav/bind/support duty, healing with Plenilune Embrace. This NM is highly susceptible to Regurgitation's bind effect and Magnetite Cloud's gravity effect, and given its poor pathing, they are relatively easy to cast from anywhere on the bridge. With Magic Defense Bonus and Saline Coat, Blazing Bound consistently clocked in at about 700 damage with no specialized build or food. Atma of Ambition was used for movement speed between grav/binds and to boost MP reserves. 0/2 on ANY drops. :( --Eremes 23:23, October 15, 2010 (UTC) *easy trio or anything by kiting jobs. Blm/rdm gravity and nuked, 85blu using blitzstrahl for decent dmg and stun effect and mind blast for paralyze. wouldn't recommend standing near him, AoE sleep will get you. Blm tried to solo while we went to other nm's and died a few times. Dropped 2 or 3 whm on one fight and maybe another whm and sam or something. didnt see any blu drop :( --Defiledsickness 11/5/2010 * Duo'd with a BLM85/RDM42 and BLU85/RDM42. Seen a lot of BLUs try this NM, and I can say that Firespit and Blazing Bound are your best bets, both in terms of range and damage. It has no appreciable resistance to fire magic. What I do not recommend is trying to Disseverment-DoT kite it; you will almost always get hit with Seismic Tail or Leeching Current. --Eremes 20:07, November 22, 2010 (UTC) * Dropped two Mavi seals from one pop. I would put this on the main page but I don't know how to edit it to show that it can drop up to two, if someone that knows how could I would appreciate it. --User:Demphoaire November 28, 2010 * I just soloed this mob as 85Blm/45Rdm using Atma of ambition and Atma of the Heavens for refresh but also used Atma of beyond since gravity makes this mob moves like a turtle. I basically killed the 2 fishies near pop. Used sneak and ran up and popped it. Fairly easy and only took about 30 mins tops. Started off with full buffs stone skin, blink, pro2 and shell2, and refresh. Used gravity first then ran away to max distance then used repeated same thing trying to proc yellow !!. continued nuke/kiting all the way to the npcs and back to down making sure i was maxed distance and keeping gravity on it everytime it wore. I also had time to reapply stone skin and blink when ever i need it dropped 2 unkai (sam) and 1 mavi (blu) seal. Untouched second to none. Feel free to chk my profile on ffxiah.com ^^--Bad Boy Jay (Untouched) 13:23, December 4, 2010 (UTC) * Solo RDM86/WHM43 same as everyone else. Got caught once watching something on TV and ate a Seismic Tail, and died. Then RRed and killed the last 18% weakened. Used MM and Allure atmas. Grav, bind, Fire IV, Stone IV, Bliz III, Thunder III pretty much in rotation. Also para just in case it got in range or Grav wore during casting tier4. Proc was Water IV on Watersday midday, no seals, but got Key Item. Enjoy! Donwu 09:17, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Soloed dozens of times for WHM seal as DNC90/NIN45. As long as you can push at least 1900HP to help survive Leeching. Using complete Charis+1 and Etoile+1 hands, Magian Kila+2Eva and Para+2. Gnarled horn and Razed Ruins rarely ever hits odd times the sleep will wear off before it even hits you. Violent Flourish is easy to land so you can stun almost everything it does. Keeping Fan Dance up at all times while evading its normal hits so Fan Dance can absorb its specials is important. Very rarely has it ever done 1800+ Leeching on me which is the only hard part about this NM. --User:EvilTheCat Feb. 2, 2011 * Successful duo 90DNC/NIN (VV, RR & Apoc) & 90BLM/WHM (MM, Beyond & Apoc). Kept Fan Dance up. Fought in EVA + Subtle Blow gear. --Atropa Quetzalcoatl 01:58, March 7, 2011 (UTC) * An average BLM/RDM with nothing really special. HQ staves, Atma of Beyond, MM, Apoc and you can solo this with Gravity and Bind in maybe 10-15 minutes. Easy to proc yellow !! since its usually BLM spells. GL! Xiath 16:13, April 4, 2011 (UTC) * Soloed as 95 MNK/DNC with difficulty. Used Vicissitude, Mounted Champion and Sanguine Scythe Atmas. He was easy up until about 25%. Leeching Current did minimal damage until he was low on HP, at which point it started to do 2k regularly. I'm not sure if this was just bad luck on my part or if it increases in power with low HP. --IslingtonTheTaru 16:33, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Magic Damage Taken- Trying to solo it as SAM I noticed every SC did ~12.5% damage less than it should, so I'm asuming it has magic damage taken -12.5% or at least a resistance to Skillchains. Not vastly important but I thought I'd note it. --Eckeward 00:08, June 6, 2011 (UTC) NIN/DNC solo Basicly Soloed it as 90 NIN/DNC other members were there for yellow !! and seals made sure to use all mob TP feed reduction ninjutsu and kept blind slow and paralyze on it. Atmas were Apoc, RR and GH used 2x eva katana and 4/5 af3+2 (Hands +1) kept Yonin up but had no problem keeping shadows up. It has a move which wipes them Leeching current and another nasty tp move seismic tail could also put you in danger potentially, though this was usually absorbed by shadows if kept up at max. Redpheonix 02:35, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Leeching Current damage is Weapon Skill-based? Leeching Current seems to be based on Weapon Skill use. Killed this boss 5 times on THF99/DNC49, two of the times I used Exenterator as soon as I got enough TP. Three of the times I used only Haste Samba and melee it to death. On the times I used Weapon Skills, Leeching Current damage was over 1k and progressively went up the more weapon skills I used. On the three fights with no weapon skills, Leeching current did <500 damage each time. Did anyone else notice this? --Bahreea